There All Along
by Brookebyhercover
Summary: Inspired by Dear John. A young woman Summer Phoenix can't cope with her boyfriend's death after he was killed in the Fort Hood shooting in Texas not long after he joined the U.S. Army. His best friend Eric Crosby is the only one she will let take care of her. Eric secretly loves Summer, but will she let him in?
1. I've missed you

Life is a funny thing. Summer tried killing herself a few times after David was killed, even though she knew it was hopeless because in the end she never went through with it. But she could still see him. Her love. Her life. Her soon to be fiancée. She cursed her memory because she could never forget the details... Her last moments with him. David had always been so brave… to the point of stupidity, really. It's how he died. But Summer couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. She could be mad at the world, herself, the damn army, but not him. Never him. Oh Summer still had her family, but she couldn't cope with pasting on a smile everyday around them. So one day she just left without so much as a goodbye. She moved into a motel and used her college savings to support herself. She confined herself to that room, doing anything to keep the grief at bay. The only one she allowed to know where she was David's best friend Eric who was coming to visit her, Summer was excited as she possibly could be. That was the only thing that came down to it these days. The reason she was still breathing was for Eric. Their friendship was the only thing that kept her going, otherwise she was alone.

Summer had stayed in bed more often, more so recently since David's birthday was in two days and that morning it was no different when she heard a knock at her motel door. She stirred in her sleep and awoke when she heard the loud knocking again, her body shivered relentlessly as her teeth chattered against each other. She was confused for a moment as to why she was shivering so much, normally when she slept David wrapped her up completely in his arms. Then she smiled as she remembered falling asleep in his arms and reached across the bed to wake him up only to reach nothing but air.

Summer swiveled her head around to look for him but she found the room empty. That's when she remembered he was no longer with her. Summer sobbed quietly for a few minutes and got up grudgingly and answered the door. "Hello," she said with tears in her eyes as she swung it open. When she saw Eric standing outside the door it caused her to snap out of her teary state. "Oh, EJ I've missed you." She said softly rubbing the tears out of her eyes as she opened the door wider to let him in, for some unknown reason her heart clenched painfully, she immediately knew something was amiss and she felt her stomach drop into her calves when their eyes met briefly. She had no idea how Eric felt about her situation but at that point she didn't care, she wanted to know what was going on even though she knew it couldn't possibly be good. She walked into the room and plopped down on the bed across from Eric. She was biting her nails; something she never used to do, unless she was really, really shaken up about something but lately it had become a habit. She thought Eric had been acting kind of weird, so she decided to confront him. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked looking up at back six years and Eric was hopelessly in love with his best friend's girl. The cardinal rule of guy code was never to crush on your best friend's current or past girlfriend. Eric was committing both of those sins. David, his childhood best friend and Eric decided to join the U.S. Army their senior year.

They graduated and went straight to boot camp. Now while all this was happening, Eric promised David that if anything ever happened to him, that he would look out for Summer. Eric already knew Summer and David would end up married one day and a million babies. That was until that day of the shooting at Fort Hood. Eric witnessed it all, as he was lucky to be with stationed with David from the start but he wasn't so lucky to see his best friend lose his life at the hands of a psychotic therapist. David was just trying to be a hero though, its what he signed up for and he died as a hero. Eric tried to put that day behind him. He lost his battle buddy, his brother in arms and he lost a part of himself. He knew that Summer was having an unbearable hard time with losing David, and Eric tried to be there as much as he could but it was hard because he had a commitment to his country.

Getting his first deployment under his belt was difficult, especially because he was supposed be fighting alongside David and forward to 2010 and Eric was back in the states enjoying some rest and relaxation in Austin. It almost been 4 years since David's death and Summer still wasn't coping with it. Eric tried helping her as much as he could but he didn't seem to be getting through to her. All this while he was still madly in love with her. Eric didn't know how she could spend the past two years in a motel but she did, even though he offered to have her stay at his place so many times but she always refused. He hoped that with his news, that was going to change. His hand was against the door of her motel. "Summer, I'm going to be leaving on tour."Summer was staring at the wall to avoid eye contact. She broke away from the wall and searched Eric's eyes, looking for something, but wasn't sure what. Then she heard it. The only words she heard were "I'm leaving", and it was all she really needed to hear. All she really needed to know. "No, Eric." She got up off the bed, stood in front of him, and stared down at him. "You know what's being going on. You know what I've been through. Now you're telling me that you're going to leave me too!" She sobbed and backed away a few steps turning back to the bed and throwing herself on it not helping the tears that flowed down her she curled up on the bed she remembered why she cared about Eric. Although most thought him to be a tough no nonsense guy she knew better.

They talked about a lot of things and that just thinking about him lifted her spirits. Before him and David were deployed, Summer said she was proud of them and that she had never been so proud of anyone. They were doing a good thing helping their country like that. That all changed after David got killed. She had watched the news right after it happened and found out he had been fatally wounded. She had cried for days. Years if she wanted to be technical. Exactly one thousand four hundred and fifty four days, six hours, and thirty sever minutes later after it happened Eric had appeared at her door step and told her what she realized was her worse nightmare because now history was repeating itself and she couldn't do it again. All she had was him and nothing wrenching sobs tore through her body. Her boyfriend was gone and now his best friend would be too. Summer felt the walls closing in on her so she bolted from the bed and ran out the door. She ran until she was by the beach near the ocean. Her and Eric had often taken long walks out there early in the morning before anyone else was up. The day David was killed played in Summer's head. She tried to force it out but was only met with more memories. Her heart thudded violently in her chest. She saw her boyfriend's face in her mind and pictured him smiling, laughing. Anything but his last moments on earth. It wasn't spent with his friends and family it was spent trying to catch a shooter. At least Eric was there.

Her mind forced her through memory after memory. All more painful than the last…Sobs racked her body making Summer fall to the sand. She looked up and saw Eric standing there, of course he knew where she would run to. "Why? Why couldn't you have just stayed put? What were you thinking? Please don't leave. You can't leave, I need you. You can't go, there's got to be someway..." Her sobs shook her whole body and her voice broke. She was mad and she was heart broken and she was scared. She couldn't lose the only stable thing she had been able to maintain after David's death, she just couldn' knew his simple statement had created havoc in a matter of milliseconds. Looking up at her, his heart broke more listening to her. 'No, Eric.' It was like he exactly had a choice in the matter and he couldn't just go AWOL. It wasn't that he was leaving her because he wanted to anyways. He was just doing his duty to his country, fighting for his freedom. He put his head in his hands though and didn't know what to sat to Summer. This was one of the only times he ever found he couldn't cheer her as Eric was about to sit on the bed that Summer was laid out and sobbing on to try to talk to her, she got up and ran right out the door. He needed for her to stop running away from her problems and face them head on. She ran away from her family because she felt they didn't understand, and he followed her to Austin, he would follow her wherever she went. But now it had been long enough, the mourning had to stop.

Eric was sure David wouldn't want Summer to be doing this to herself; in fact Eric knew he wouldn't because David told him so. Flashback: David laying flat out on the ground, the bullet wracked through his chest, blood everywhere and Eric by his side, hold his head up, putting himself in danger to save his best friend. "Stay with me David, for Summer, she needs you, I need you." Eric tried to keep him responsive but he was fading out on him. Gasping for life, David looked up at Eric mumbling between coughs filled with blood. "Be with Summer..."Now Eric never told Summer this, it was too vivid in his mind for him to ever tell her for the fear she wouldn't be able to handle what happened. Eric got his best friends permission to make Summer happy again. David wouldn't want her to be with anyone else. It was just too bad that Summer didn't feel that way about Eric. He could handle it though because Eric had been waiting for Summer for a long time. He only got closer to her over the past few years and she was the only person to truly know him.

Eric ran to the beach that was Summer's favorite spot to be to clear her head. He knew her like a book and spotted her down the shore and sitting in the sand. He headed over there, walked so he wouldn't scare her and when she looked up and him he sat down and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "We have three months then I leave for training and I come home before being shipped off." He knew this wasn't what Summer wanted to hear. He tried finding a way out of going to Iraq and the only option he had, he would need Summer's help with. "I need to get married so I will have a better chance of not going into a combat zone." With Summer's instability over David's death, if they were married, he would have to within a phone's reach in case something happened to her. Because of the situation with David, the Army would probably let Eric stay somewhere safe for finally stopped crying but all she could do was sit there. Her whole world was gone forever. She was hurting and Eric leaving would make things so much worse. She knew he had been trying to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't. Until now, when he said there was only one option. Tears sprung to her eyes as Eric continued. Summer was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She sat up, resting on her knees and cradled Eric's face in her hands. "Choose me. Marry me." Summer just collapsed into his arms. She needed him and he was not going to give up on her.

As she felt the warmth return to her body and the feeling of grief slowly slipping away. She knew that this was what it came down to and she was willing to marry him that day if it meant he would be closer to her. So she laid there in his arms, not ready to give up. She was not going to shut her family and friend's out for good she just couldn't deal with the woes of life anymore. Eric and Summer were sitting on the beach in their spot. The sun was shining and the ocean was glistening. Summer looked up at Eric and gave him a small smile. "I used to wonder what my purpose was in this life. I'm a reckless girl who would of cared less about my own life if it wasn't for you. I would of had nothing to live for. But you changed that. You followed me here when you didn't have to and I truly do need you Eric, you breath new life into me. So I will marry you if it means you get to stay closer to me. You have made life bearable and I will make you happy. I don't ever want to know a day that you're not in. I know this won't be easy but whether we are in the same bed or not it doesn't matter..." She smiled though her tears. Summer had a hard time expressing so this was certainly a change for Summer finally acknowledged his presence, he wrapped his arms tight around her and laid back in the sand. "I wouldn't choose anyone but you Summer."

Summer knew this, especially since she knew he was head over heels in love with her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Finally, she was letting him in. Not that she hasn't before but this was on a much more deeper level. Feeling a sigh of relief kind of, Eric kept his grip on Summer, never wanting to let go of her. She was his whether she wanted to admit it or even like it. There was no choice in the matter. However, their relationship was strictly friends, even though they did have sex one night they got really drunk. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart right? Maybe Summer really did have feelings for Eric, they were just hidden under all the pain. Eric was ready to take all of her pain away. Eric was still so shocked she was just opening up to him like this, usually he had to ease it out of her slowly, make Summer trust him. He relaxed his arms around her and wiped her tears away. "There's another condition though..." He knew she wasn't going to like it but it was the only way to keep him safe. "Your going to have to talk to someone." He didn't add the about David part, it wasn't the right time for it. "If your okay with that then let's just go and get married right now. We will fly to Vegas if we have to." It wasn't like he didn't already have a ring picked out for her either because he did, he had been thinking about this for awhile but he never had the balls or the circumstance to go through with it.


	2. Your place is nice

Summer laid down on her side beside Eric and she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She knew more or less of what she was getting herself into. Right now she didn't see herself being able to feel any emotion besides grief and its not like she didn't want to change that because she did. She wanted to feel anything besides the wave of grief that drowned her repeatedly, even physical pain was something she would of much more preferred but most days the grief overwhelmed her so greatly she just gave into it. The days that were not most was when Eric came to see her and he pulled her out of that grief even if it was just for a little while. She knew she refused to go live with him. It probably would of been better for her if she had and now she knew she would give him what he wanted and would live with him, given that she had agreed to be his wife. The reason why she had refused before? She just didn't want him or anyone to see her like this all the time even though she was in denial that she was in a sever state of depression.

When she turned over, his arms were still around her and she could feel his heart beating loudly through his chest. Summer sighed because some days she felt she had lost her heart that fateful day and if wasn't for the heart twisting feeling she had when Eric told her he was leaving she would of sworn that she had been living with a broken heart that was way beyond repair. Summer looked at Eric and raised her hand to touch his face. It took her a minute to fully understand what his words meant.

She certainly didn't expect her seeing a psychiatrist to be part of the plan before he went away but it made sense, all she did was keep herself hauled up in some motel room miles away from her home in Dallas not caring if she ate food that day or if she didn't and people would certainly raise questions if Eric would of upped and just married her like that without her seeking some sort of help. Summer needed to save him, save him from being sent to Iraq or even not being put in the front lines, anything to help put her mind just a little bit at ease. If there was little to no chance of that happening she would of still married him because for the simple fact that she would at least get the honor of being his wife if nothing else and she was satisfied with just that alone. Summer took a deep breath and nodded once. "I'll see a shrink but only if you come with me." She said shakily, she was still haunted by the therapist that went crazy at Fort Hood but she was willing to do whatever it took to keep him as close to her as possible. "Wherever you want to get married is fine." She didn't want anything special or extravagant, so she didn't care if they got married in Las Vegas, City Hall or by a signed notepad she just wanted to keep him safe.

Eric wasn't sure if Summer was truly aware of what she was getting herself into with him. They had a long road ahead of them and he was willing to do whatever he could for her to ease her pain. He looked at her and gently kissed her forehead, nothing too forward. "I'll go with you whenever you need me." He was glad she did agree to go to she a psychiatrist though, that was the first step. "Let's get out of here, go to Vegas, and then I'll take you home." He said with a slight smile to her, she needed to start her turn around today. God knows Summer needed a vacation from it all.

Being Eric's wife wasn't just on paper though. If she really wanted to marry him to keep him close than other things would be part of the agreement as well. There would be no sleeping in different beds, Eric wouldn't have that. Its not like he a spare bedroom in his apartment. He didn't think it would be too much of a big deal. He was ready to make her his though. "I got to stop by my apartment before we hit the airport, and you might as well take all you stuff with you." There was no need for the motel now since she was going to be living with him.

Summer closed her eyes when Eric kissed her forehead and they fluttered back open a second later. She laid there looking at Eric, trying to understand if she had heard him right. Had he just said he wanted to get married tonight?

She knew they had to get married soon but that soon? Was she ready to marry him? She knew the answer to that question. She was. She wanted to marry him. "Okay." She said a bit timidly, she was thrown off by how fast everything was starting to move and she had to literally dig her feet in the sand to keep herself from running again. Summer looked at him again, lying next to her, she realized the reason why Eric had asked her to marry him now. He had been through a war. He had seen things no one ever should. He had been in pain, seen people suffer and now he didn't want to waste any more time. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be happy with her and she certainly wanted to be happy with him as well…

Summer looked up at Eric when he said she might as well take everything she had with her because they had to stop at his apartment then they would take off to Vegas, she didn't have much. A suitcase of clothes she never really unpacked and that was about it. She wondered how Las Vegas would be considering she had never been before, she had never traveled outside of Texas. "Are we going...right now?" She asked softly after he said to take all of her stuff with her. She knew he wanted her to marry him and move in with him as soon as possible and she was willing to do that she just didn't know what to anticipate that night.

Eric sat up and slowly got his feet and brushed the sand off him. "Uh yeah we are...unless you have somewhere to be." He already knew that answer. He knew her too well to not know that she didn't do anything unless he dragged her with him. Enough was enough though, it had been 4 years now, time to move on. So maybe Eric's thoughts were a bit harsh but it was time for Summer to stop missing out on life. He held out his hands for her to take and pulled her up off the sand. He was already planning their mini vacation in his head.

First stop was definitely the hotel so he would get fresh before he married the love of his life. He understood that she only saw it as a contract and a way to keep him safe but to him it was much more than that. Eric wanted her to love him as he loved her but that was unlikely. After getting fixed up, they could head right to one of those chapels and get hitched. Then maybe hit the casino, a spa day for Summer to un-wind maybe, it was all up in the air but there was so much to do. To reassure himself though, Eric had to re ask her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking over at her as they walked down the beach back to the motel.

Summer looked up at Eric as he got up and she leaned back. She rolled her eyes when he asked if she had somewhere to be, yeah make fun of the broken girl. She took a few deep breaths as Eric extended his hand out to her, she guessed it was now or never and she knew if she didn't do it now it would be never. She took his hand and pulled herself up. She bit her lip as they walked back to the motel to get her things not really thinking about what things they were going to do in Vegas except the one thing that she knew she they were going to do. She couldn't deny she was nervous about it seeing as how they had only done it once before but they were out of their minds drunk. So she couldn't even remember most of that night if she wanted to.

As they entered the motel for what would be Summer's last time there. "Okay just give me a few minutes." She looked at Eric knowing he was in a rush to get out of there and she turned her attention to the bed where she had slept and pretty much done everything on for the past two years. She went to it and made it up so the maid that came to clean wouldn't have to do it. She opened up her suitcase and dug through it till she got to the bottom before taking a pair of jeans and a white frilly top and zipped it back up. She went to the bathroom and changed. She got whatever remaining clothes that were strung around in the bathroom and kneeled on the floor and opened up her suitcase, she tossed them all in and noticed her brush was sitting on the table beside the bed she got up to pick it up and took out the clip that kept her hair up and brushed her long blonde locks, her hair had gotten so long since she really hadn't gone to a salon in two years. Her hand went through her long tresses, she really used to love her blonde hair before it all happened, afterward she just kept it up cause when she cried it would stick to her face, maybe now she was ready to wear it down again.

Summer picked up her suitcase and gave Eric as small smile as she dragged it out but she didn't expect it to be so heavy. "Oomph." She said as pulled it towards the door. "Okay I think I'm ready." She said hugging her arms around her waist before taking one last look at the place she had mourned David over the last two years. She turned to Eric and blinked a little surprised as he asked if she was sure if she wanted to do this. "Of course, I want to do this." She placed her suitcase down and went over into his arms and hugged him, hoping that would reassure him that she did indeed want to marry him. Summer followed Eric to his car and what was weird was she had realized she had never seen his place before and to know that he followed her and lived near her for two years. She sighed and looked down, she was really a mess.

Eric could sense Summer's nervousness, he could sense all of her feeling even though she tried so hard to hide them from him. He didn't want her to be nervous with him, Eric would always take care of Summer before he would even take care of himself. The hug reassured him though and he smiled. He just knew that he would have to be there for her mote than ever now and he was up for the challenge while he was home. Taking her suitcase to his car, he put it in the trunk and opened the door for Summer. "I feel like this is one of the few times you've been in this car." It was strange how he would see her but she would never actually go out with him unless he forced her. He got into the drivers seats and headed to his apartment.

Arriving out front of his place, he parked in the split driveway and exited the car. Grabbing her bag out of the trunk, he figured she would want to unpack and repack or something. That's how women usually were when it came to packing and stuff. "So this is my abode." He said unlocking his door and opening it for her. That reminded him he needed a second key for her. "I'll give you the grand tour but its kind of small." He said putting his keys on the table and carrying her suitcase still. "This is the kitchen then the living room, bathroom here, and here's my bedroom." He walked in and placed her suitcase on his bed." He got a small place because he didn't expect to be in Austin long but Summer had other plans for him.

Summer inhaled slowly, as she looked toward the front door as Eric opened it. She let him lead her inside. She smiled at Eric as she silently followed him closing the door behind them. Summer looked around as he gave her a quick tour. "It's seems really cozy." Summer said, sticking her hands in her pocket. The apartment was small, the living room tinier than her bathroom in her home in Dallas and the floors creaked when she walked but for some reason she felt more at home in that tiny apartment then she did in her parents three story mansion.

The bedroom had white walls, with the bed made neatly, and clothes strewn around one side of the wall. The closet door was open with shirts hanging off some of the hangers, almost falling onto the dingy carpet below. The room had one window, and it looked to be glued shut, with rusty looking curtains hanging on one side from it. Summer walked over to the bed after Eric placed her suitcase on it and she shifted through some of her clothes not exactly sure how much she should take, she didn't have anything nice enough to wear for when they would get married and that bothered her, she made a mental note to find a bank and tap into her college savings once again when they got to Las Vegas so she could buy a fancy dress for the ceremony, Eric deserved at least that much.

After Summer was done packing she looked around the room. "Your place is nice," Summer said softly as she walked around his bed, she gave Eric a tentative smile and turned around toward the deck that leaned more to one side, she noticed pictures and cards and letters on it. Certificates, graduation... Then there were the pictures of her. Summer's heart stopped as her eyes scanned over them. There were five that she noticed she was in. One was a group shot of all of their classmates the day of graduation. But the other four were of her solo. Not to mention she looked beautiful in those shots, with her long blonde hair swept behind her shoulders and her green eyes visible and happy. Summer heard Eric zip up a bag, forcing her attention back to him. He worked fast, it looked like he was ready to go.

So Eric's apartment wasn't the most modern but it was the one he could find the quickest. And between all his training and stuff, he really had no time to do some work on the place. He just hoped it would be okay for Summer. When they got back from Vegas, he would do some fixing up of the place, he had three months tell he went away again and he wanted to make thing suitable for Summer, especially if he was going away.

Eric opened his closet and pulled his Class A uniform out from his closet and carefully tucked it into his bag. He was planning on wearing that when they got married. He grabbed a few dress shirts and the rest of his clothing then headed to the bathroom to grab is hygiene kit and double checked everything to be sure he had what he needed. He noticed Summer over looking at the pictures and stuff he had up, he meant to get frames but that never happened. Zipping up his suitcase he looked over to Summer. "You ready?" He wasn't so sure if she was done packing but he was and he was ready to hit the airport so he could become Summer's husband.


	3. Here we go

Summer ran her fingers through her hair, dropping the bag on the floor. She smiled when she noticed his uniform sat in his suitcase, it meant a lot to her that he would want to wear that when they got married. She looked up at Eric and nodded slowly. "I guess so... Oh, no wait, there something I have to do first." She walked over to him and placed her arms on his chest. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek for a few lingering seconds. She pulled away from the soft kiss knowing she shocked Eric but she just blushed completely. "Thank you for saving me ." She said slowly as she continued to keep her body close to his, truth be told that was the safest place she felt.

Summer pulled away and looked at her bag that sat on the floor so she bent down to pick it up. Her mind drifted off to her parents, they never allowed her to make her own decisions. They never understood what she was going through and she knew they wouldn't approve of her marrying Eric to keep him safe in Iraq. She didn't think she'd go back to see them, they probably thought she was laying dead in a gutter by now anyway. Summer shrugged to herself and turned to look at Eric. "Yeah I'm ready now," Summer picked up her bag and threw the strap over her shoulder, not wanting Eric to help her because she knew he had his own to carry. "Thanks for this," she said with a quivering lip, to no one in particular, she fought back tears, for Eric's sake she didn't want him to see her crying especially now and think she didn't want to get married because she did. She really did. Summer grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away quickly as she followed Eric out the room.

Eric did all he could not to blush when he felt Summer's lips on his cheek but he couldn't control it. Eric wasn't sure how much of this closeness he could handle from her. Usually he was the one being forward and unless he was reading things completely ass backwards, she was the one being forward with him. He usually knew what to do with this kind of new tension between them but he was completely lost on this one. She had his head spinning much faster than usual. "So uh...let's go to the airport?" He had the nervous crack in his voice that he only got when Summer was making him uncomfortable, usually happened a lot in high school.

Eric picked up his bag and was going to grab Summer's but she beat him to the punch. He let her lead the way to the car and he locked his door up tight before heading down the stairs and popping the trunk. "So do you want the window seat or can I have it?" He liked looking out the window but he liked the extra leg room of the aisle seat. He tried to lighten the mood for Summer, get her to relax a little bit, but she was probably nervous because this was her first time on a plane probably. He opened her door and held it open for her. He didn't like all the tears pouring from her eyes either, he wasn't going to do this if she wasn't okay with it.

As they left the apartment and got into Eric's car, Summer realized they were silly tears that she was shedding. She had been walking around emotionally wounded, absorbed in her grief. Once the trunk was loaded with their bags Summer went around the front of the car and hopped into the passengers seat. Summer looked at Eric when he asked if he can have the window seat. His smile and mood were infectious, and she nodded and grinned herself. "I don't mind taking the aisle seat." Brushing the hair from her face, Summer tilted her chin and stared out the side window. It amazed her how smoothly everything was going. She'd assumed it would take a few hours to pack but she and Eric worked well as a team and finished in a very efficient amount of time.

Summer folded her arms around the middle as she stiffened her spine. It had been her choice to marry Eric, she'd insisted. Summer had chosen to marry him of her own free will, whatever her reasons. Recognizing she was being utterly quiet about it didn't help. Once they passed through the entrance of the airport, Summer watched with interest as they wove through a maze of streets toward the gate. "So how long before we get to Vegas?" She turned to ask him as her hand accidentally brushed against his.

Eric drove to the airport and couldn't help but look over at Summer and smile. She was stunning as always. HE was ecstatic because he was about to marry his best friend, the girl he had the biggest crush on all through high school. It was funny how everything worked out now. Pulling into the terminal parking lot, Eric found a space close to the terminal and turned the car off. "So you ready to do this now?" It was now or never. He exited the car and popped the trunk, locking the door after Summer got out and grabbed both bags. She didn't need to be carrying anything because she was his future wife.

Walking into the terminal, he set the bags down when they hit the counter. "Two round trip tickets to Vegas please." He whipped out his credit card trying to be all bad ass with it but he could never pull off looking cool. Not like David could. Eric was more goofy than anything else. After giving both their names and getting the tickets, it was time to get frisked by security and all that good stuff and finally they were sitting at the gate, waiting for the plane to board.

"I'm ready." Summer could see the excitement in Eric's eyes. Walking through the airport, made Summer impatient herself. They were at the airport, getting their tickets. The next plane left in about an hour. They checked their bags and walked through the over protective security. Then they walked to the gate, just about thirty minutes early. Summer sat down in the seat next to Eric. She leaned her head against his shoulder, thinking of the things to come. They were eloping, something Summer never thought she would do. She always pictured the big wedding with the elegant cake, the dress, the bridesmaids, the extravagant long white wedding gown and the flowers... there would be so many that not one of the guests attending would be able to count.

But this was a very nontraditional wedding, getting married in Vegas or Eloping much rather. What was that saying people always say? What happens in Vegas... She doubted anything that happened their between her and Eric would stay a secret especially since their would be a legal document of their marriage for all the world to see, or at least for the US Army, she hoped her parents hadn't gotten tech savvy enough in the time that she'd been gone for them to be able to stumble across it on the internet.

Summer turned her head toward their boarding area and became anxious when the speakers over head announced that their plane was now boarding. "Here we go," Summer said, picking up her head and stood up her back to the boarding area but facing Eric. She was trying to wrap it around her head that it was pretty much the start of their life together.

Eric was genuinely ecstatic about all of this. He did know that it would be short lived when he would have to go away for at least six months. He had to get everything sorted out now though because he was getting married. Walking through security, Eric couldn't help but hold Summer's hand. It seemed to fit so well in his that he couldn't let go without his hand feeling like it lost a friend.

Sitting in the boarding area, he wrapped his arm around her, comforting her and perhaps reassuring her. She did say marry me but he didn't want to force her into this if she wasn't comfortable. Hell she was an adult now so fuck what her parents would say. Eric was a great guy and he didn't need her parents blessing to prove it to him. Taking her hand again he led them to the gate and held his ticket for the attendant. It was now or never, here was Summer's chance to back out.

Summer didn't back out. When they got on the plane and took their seats. Summer was met with the fact that they were going to be thirty-thousand feet in the air. As they were taking off she squeezed Eric's hand very tightly, she had never been on a plane before and she was deathly afraid of heights. Her hands started to tremble but she wasn't completely convinced fear was the reason. Some deep inner part of herself was finally reaching out to Eric. It was a good feeling that radiated from the pit of her stomach, and it had the most peculiar effect on her. It relaxed her, the tension was easing. She was a little dizzy, but that wasn't entirely unpleasant either. Summer glanced up at Eric and smiled feeling a little shy and awkward yet at the same time more bold then she could ever remember being. She closed her eyes and sighed leaning toward him. Warm sensations enveloped her and she smiled contentedly. This is what she had before and lost. She needed something to hold on to though, something that could never be taken away from her the way David had been. Without thinking or calculating her actions, her eyes met Eric's and she kissed him.

Summer knew she had taken him by surprise. She guessed there were subtler ways of letting him know what she wanted but she was acting on impulse not reason. At least when she was in Eric's arms she was feeling again and it was so good to feel something other then grief. Before she knew it the pilot announced on the intercom that the plane was about to land, and her and Eric reluctantly parted. Just before the plane touched the ground, Summer smiled warmly at Eric, not scared or nervous for that brief moment of landing. She jumped up in her seat as the wheels hit the floor and suddenly sat back in her seat. "I want to do that again." She said softly as everyone started getting up to depart the plane.

Eric was aware of how quiet the flight was, it didn't bother him though because he was holding his soon to be wife's hand the whole flight. He laughed inside about how she squeezed it like she was giving birth as they took off. HE forgot that she had never flown before. He was flying all the time. He was definitely taken back when he felt her lips press onto his. It wasn't like they were drunk and making out, this was a completely sober kiss. They had never gotten this close without the help of judgment reducing paraphernalia. He didn't object to any of it though. It was something that sent a shock throughout his whole body and made his skin tingle.

As there lips part just before they landed, Eric felt naked for a split second, his lips getting used to the feeling of being alone again. He sat back, bracing for landing, still holding onto Summer's hand. It was like they were perfect for each other, Summer just had to realize it now. He laughed when she said she wanted to do it again. "You can kiss me all the time." He joked, knowing she was talking about the flying, Lucky for them, they got to fly back to Texas after a few days in Las Vegas.

Summer got up and reached for Eric's hand grinning, they walked out of the airplane and waited for their luggage which luckily came pretty quickly cause they were one of the last people to turn in their suitcases and Summer was very anxious to get out of there. They left the airport a few minutes after and caught a cab. The drive took a better part of an hour, the dry heat and the jet lag made Summer drift into a light sleep. They arrived at the Luxor and she woke when the taxi driver stopped the engine. It took her a second to realize her head was resting against Eric's shoulder. She smiled looking up at him before she got out the car and stretched her legs. They walked inside the pyramid hotel and were checked in fairly quickly. A few short minutes later they entered an elevator that took them to their suite. Once they reached the top, Summer watched as Eric unlocked their door with the card shaped key and shoved it open. Summer smiled at him, a little breathlessly, although he's been the one who carried their bags all the way to their room.

Summer felt much more at ease now. She laid on the bed, savoring the warmth, she thought about earlier that day. Eric had been so gentle with her, making few demands on her. Too few. She'd hoped once they got to the room they would be doing it like rabbits, but so far nothing yet not even a kiss. She wanted to approach him herself like she did on the plane but she hoped her husband to be would do the honors this time around. Maybe he was waiting for her to voluntarily come to him again. She thought about it for a few minutes wondering how she would go about it.

Summer decided to get off the bed, she didn't have time to rest they were getting married soon but there was something she had to do... she marched straight toward Eric and brushed her lips over his. Lightly and briefly, first on his cheek then his lips. She pulled away for a moment and grinned. "Does the offer still stand?" she said referring to what he said an hour earlier about her kissing him anytime. Summer sighed softly, the contact left her feeling empty and wanting. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him long and hard on the lips. She opened to him. She smiled mid-kiss, never intending to let go. "I can't wait to marry you Eric..."


	4. Forever and ever yours

Eric was anxious to get to the hotel. Walking off the plane and heading to the baggage claim area, he couldn't let go of Summer's hand. That was until their bags arrive fairly quickly and he had to pick both bags up. Off they went to hail a taxi and he loaded the bags before climbing in back next Summer. He had this grin from ear to ear and there wasn't a possibility that it would be wiped off anytime soon. Finally arriving at the hotel, they headed inside and checked into a room. It wasn't anything to fancy because it was a spur of the moment kind of thing but it was still nice nonetheless. Dropping the bags by the closet area, he looked over at Summer on the bed and smiled. He was glad she was smiling again. He just hated to see her all bummed out like she was. He headed over to the window and looked out at the view. Only to turn around and wrapped his arms around Summer who had surprised him with a kiss on the cheek first and then one smack dab one right on his lips. Their lips seemed to be meeting up quite a bit these days. "The offer stands forever." He could never deny her anything, he was sure he didn't have it in him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Taken by surprise when he lifted her, Summer let out a small gasp. "Eric," she pleaded. "put me down I'm too heavy." He did put her down a minute too soon on the bed. Her gaze continued to hold his as her fingers unfastened the buttons of his shirt. She wasn't satisfied until she had his shirt completely opened and could press her hands fully against his chest. Summer bent forward and pressed her soft, sweet mouth against the side of his neck. She kissed him with such hunger and with her head buried into the nape of his neck, she moaned. "Make love to me now." She spoke softly but boldly, grateful she could get the words out. In the back of her mind she knew that it would of been more special if they were married first but Summer couldn't wait any longer, the want and the need was firing up in her. Fearing he would leave her, she looped her arms around his neck and drew his mouth to her own. She deepened the kiss until they were both breathless with need. In the twilight Summer could see how intense Eric's eyes were, her own were filled with desire so powerful that just looking at him caused her skin to tingle. "I'm telling you now." She leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "I plan on sticking around for a long time. Ninety years or more."

Eric laughed as he laid Summer on the bed. "Too heavy my ass." She was a stick, probably less than a hundred pounds. He couldn't fully understand what was behind the fire in her eyes but he knew what was in behind his. He had been wanting this for so long. It was like every dream of his came through. 'Make love to me now.' It echoed in his head and his hands slipped her shirt completely off her body. He really didn't know Summer like this, all but one time neither of them remember except waking up in bed naked after one too many drinks the previous night.

Nothing she could do or say would ever be enough. Summer kissed him the way that had been their habit as of late. Brushing her lips over his. She leaned into Eric, having her arms around his neck. She kissing him long and hard on the lips, she opened up to him. Their eyes met for a moment before she directed his mouth to hers. Summer had initiated it but that changed as Eric took control. Summer watched as he slipped off her top. It was as though he expected her to stop him but she didn't and she kicked her jeans off as soon as she had the opportunity. Once she was bare Summer whimpered at the startling wave of pleasure Eric was giving her. Gradually she grew accustomed to his attentions and relaxed, closing her eyes as she slipped her fingers through his hair. Stroking her fingers through his think dark hair, her lips opened. Summer felt a sense of pleasure at each powerful tug of his mouth. The warm heavy feeling she experienced had returned and she moved against the bulge in his pants. Summer was eager then as she helped him take it off. She felt a sense of moisture build up in between her folds and she moved over to sit on top of Eric. She leaned down and grabbed Eric from the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

Not knowing how else to ask for him to make love to her Summer settled in between his legs and raised her hips pushing her folds against his hard shaft. She felt his heat, his strength, his hardness envelop her and she felt as though her heart reached out to him, bonding them in ways she never expected. Heat enveloped her and when it became too much she moaned and bit her lip. In the end release came making her senses explode so strongly she leaned the upper part of her body backward. Summer fell against Eric's chest panting for gulps of air. She laid her head to the side and closed her eyes still breathing heavy. Summer wanted to give him everything she had to give, her mind, her heart, her soul. She laid in Eric's arms for a long time and for then it was more than enough.

Eric nipped at Summer's neck playfully during their long session of love making. It was slow and sensual, exactly how it should be the first time they could even remember it. To bad they were consummating their marriage just yet but that was soon to come. After being completely spent, he lied back, huffing and puffing completely exhausted from that just mind blowing experience. Eric had chills from it. Wrapping his arms around Summer's back he slowly kissed her lips. "I love you, always and forever." She was the only women he had ever loved besides his mother but that was a completely different kind of love. This was something on a whole new level for him. He didn't even care about the wedding at this point, he just wanted to spend all eternity in Summer's arms.

Summer fell asleep, and woke up cold. She trembled then moved in closer into Eric's arms once again. Summer stilled when Eric said he loved her. She couldn't think of a way to express how she felt about him. At least not with words. Tilting back her head, she brushed her lips over his, loving the feel of his mouth and tongue. She knew it probably wouldn't satisfy him as much as her saying she loved him too rather then shower him with kisses but she knew he wouldn't ever pressure her into it. She sighed softly as the emptiness slowly crept back, it was so harsh that she couldn't bear it a moment longer. Not knowing any other way to ease it, she raised her arms and brought Eric's mouth down to hers and kissed him once more. Her physical need began to over power everything else and she encouraged Eric to make love to her a second time.

Summer woke a few hours later and quietly slipped out of Eric's warm embrace and softly kissed him before she got out of bed. Eric was still asleep, but was probably going to wake up soon. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a fast shower and brushed her teeth. She got dressed in some daisy dukes and a baby blue tank top, she fished around in her purse and searched for her debit card that linked to the account where all her college savings were and stuck it in her jeans pocket. She didn't want to bring a heavy jacket or sweater with a hood, because she knew she would be walking around a lot that day. So, if she had to take the jacket off because it was hot or something she wouldn't have to carry it around all day. So she hoped that luck was on her side and it wouldn't rain. Even though it was a dry city, luck usually wasn't on her side. Summer looked around for some paper and noticed some of the hotels stationary and she decided to write a note for Eric.

_Hey baby,_

_ I know I'm supposed to be in your arms right now but there is so much to do before our ceremony and I really want it to be perfect. So I'll see you as I walk down the aisle in a couple of hours._

_ Forever and ever yours,_

_Summer._

She decided to leave it on the nightstand beside him and smiled as she stood by the door watching him sleep. It would be the last time she saw Eric until she saw him again at the wedding chapel. When she walked into the bridal shop, Summer walked around the corner and saw the dress she had dreamed of her whole life. It was pure white, had no shoulders, had beads along the waistline and trailed in the back like something a princess would wear. She immediately picked up the dress, that turned out to be her size, and ran to the fitting room. The saleswoman waited outside the door, to see how Summer looked in her dream dress. The door opened and she came out. The older saleswoman gasped as she saw her. She knew that was the reaction she had been counting on, she just hoped Eric would love the dress as much as she did.

Summer was glowing with happiness at finding the perfect dress on the first try. She changed and left the dress with the employee while she went to go look for a pair heels and she found a beautiful pair of 'Cinderella shoes' as she called them. They were clear with a diamond encrusted heel and a little diamond on the top. Summer made her way to the register and gave them her debit card but much to her surprise the cashier said it was declined. Summer's face fell, it was the only source of money that she had but how could it be declined? Her jaw clenched and immediately figured out her parents had a hand in it, for all she knew they requested to close her account knowing she would have to go back home and now she couldn't afford the beautiful wedding gown that she so desperately wanted to wear. She was nearly in tears when her hand instinctively flew to her chest to fondle the ring David had given her and she realized it was the only thing she had worth enough money to sell.

She looked at the employee and calmly asked her where the nearest pawn shop was and the employee sighed like it was nothing new in the Vegas strip and told her there was one about a block away. Summer asked her kindly to hold the dress and shoes for her and the saleswoman reluctantly agreed. She took off out of the store and as she walked toward where the saleswoman told her the pawn shop was she unhooked the chain that held the precious ring David had given her before he died. She let it fall into the palm of her hand, she just stared at it not taking her eyes off it until she found herself standing in front of her destination. Summer looked up at the yellow sign that said PAWN SHOP in big black letters and bit her lip. It wasn't the least bit glamorous and it looked very ghetto for something that was right down the block from a wedding dress store.

Summer took a deep breath and walked inside a bell clinking as she did so and instantly a man probably in his mid-forties came from behind some red old looking curtain and smiled sleepily at her. She knew by the moment she laid her soft green eyes on him that he couldn't be trusted as far as she could probably attempt to throw him. She sighed and looked down as she walked toward the pawn shop man and showed him the most treasured thing she owned. Her big doe eyes fluttered to meet his and she simply asked; "how much?" He took it from her fingers and examined it for a minute before giving her an amount. "$3,000" he said and Summer's jaw dropped realizing that if he was offering her three thousand dollars for the promise ring David had to have paid more for it, her heart clenched briefly but she nodded. "I'll take it." She said before the man took the money out of the cash register and handed it to her all in hundreds.

She counted it quickly just to make sure and dashed back to the wedding shop praying the saleswoman wasn't a bitch and didn't already put the dress back on the rack. Summer returned to the small bridal store with a smirk on her face and asked for the items that she put on hold. The saleswoman just glared at her telling her the price and Summer pulled out seven hundred dollar bills. The lady placed her dress in a special box and bagged it with her shoes nicely and gave her change, Summer quickly shoved it in her back pocket as she walked out of the store with her bags, a radiant smile graced her face. She knew what she wanted to do with the rest of the money.


	5. I do

Soon Summer was standing outside a store along the Vegas strip called Ultra Diamonds, it was a small shop that she had spotted but she was impressed with the selection they had when she walked in. A man with a thick Italian accent greeted her. She smiled at him and gazed in awe at all the jewelry, ranging from bracelets to necklaces to cuff links and yes, to rings, all of gold and silver. She was peering over a display case, a short strand of her golden hair had fallen onto her face and she pushed it behind her ear. Summer smiled having her eyes set on a simple but lovely gold wedding band and insisted on taking a look at it. She turned it around in her fingers and smiled happily when the shop keeper told her it was in her price range. "I'll take this one, can you engrave a small message for me?"

A few minutes later she stared at the engraved message she requested 'With Love, Summer' was all she wanted it to say and she paid him, she headed out the door placing the small black velvet box in her purse. She checked the clock on her phone and she realized their wedding was scheduled in less than hour so she hollered out for a taxi and quickly told the driver where to take her. When they got to the Little White Wedding Chapel Summer looked at it with wide eyes and climbed out of the taxi, she thanked the man after he congratulated her before closing the yellow door. "This is it." She whispered to herself before she strode inside.

In less than an hour Summer was scheduled to become Mrs. Eric Crosby. She sat in a room that the people at the chapel had let her use to get ready and lucky for her they had a hair stylist and make-up artist on hand. In less than thirty minutes they had done her make up and styled her hair beautifully. After she stepped into her wedding dress and slipped on her shoes, she looked into the mirror and blinked several times, she looked and felt like a princess.

"Miss Phoenix?" a lady called after politely knocking on the door. "It's time to start." Summer stood before she grabbed the ring she would give to Eric and held it in the palm of her hand, she gave a slight nod after she opened the door and the older woman handed her a bouquet of flowers. The walk to the alter seemed like hours even though it was only seconds. She glanced around and saw a man and woman standing off to the side that she didn't recognize and she assumed the man that stood in the middle was the minister and next to him stood Eric. From across the room, her eyes found his and she smiled as she made her way toward him.

After an eventful evening of love making with Summer Phoenix, soon to be Crosby. It was a lot for him to believe and he honestly needed to be pinched because this had to be a dream. He would wake up and find himself in Iraq for the second time or something. Finally rolling over, hoping to wrap his arms around Summer, he felt nothing and bolted up thinking it was a dream but then realizing he was in a hotel room. "Summer?" He called out wondering if perhaps she was in the bathroom. His worst fear was that she took off because she couldn't marry him. Turing to look at the time on the nightstand, he saw a piece of paper that was there before.

Nervously, he grabbed it, afraid to read it because he feared Summer backed out. She was highly unstable but Eric thought he brought her back down to Earth when they were together. Slowly, he read every word, smiling at her cute handwriting. He felt reassured after reading it, knowing exactly what she was doing and not on a plane to Timbuktu made him feel great. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, he was already naked and took a hot shower, he had his won planning to do as well.

Walking out of the bathroom, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and stepped into him. Picking up the hotel room, he made it look perfect like they just walked in. Now, he opened up his duffel bag and grabbed the pack of rose petals he picked up at the florist. He sprinkled them everywhere around the room, the bed, made a pathway from the door way to the bed, Eric was being more romantic that he ever thought he could be. Everything looked so perfect and he was proud of himself. Now he had to get the one thing he forgot, a wedding ring. He was willing to spend any amount of money on it. he saved up quite a bit of money in the past few years.

He got dressed into his uniform. He hated putting it on because whenever he did, it was never good. Hopefully this would change things though. He pulled his shoes on, making sure everything was good and clean cut, he could have used a hair cut but it was too late now. He had to be meeting Summer at the chapel to be wedded soon and he had to get going. Putting his jacket on, he buttoned it and looked in the mirror one last time. He approved and walked out of the hotel room and down the lobby onto the street. He knew exactly where he was going.

Eric headed to the pawn shop, it happened to be by the chapel so he was running on good time. Walking inside, he headed to the counter with all the jewelry. That's when he saw it. She couldn't have, there was no way. She sold David's promise ring. Eric felt crushed that she would do that. David was a part of Summer, Eric knew that and he wouldn't change that for the world. He couldn't let this slip away into someone else's hand. He called over the guy working there, asked if he could get that ring, and he soon picked out a wedding ring. he would change the meaning of David's ring so he felt the need to by her a new one that he picked out for her. This day was going to be one he would remember for ever.

Walking into the chapel, he asked if Savannah was there yet and it was confirmed she was getting ready. It was getting to be that time and he headed down the aisle to wait for her to take her final steps as a Phoenix. Looking down at his feet, he heard the music start up and he lifted his head to look up the aisle. There she was, absolutely stunning. Eric was awestruck, he had never ever seen her this way before, all dolled up. Absolutely gorgeous and he was the lucky guy to make her his wife. He smiled at her, giving her a wink as she walked towards him, soon to be Mrs. Eric Jeffrey Crosby.

It was here, the day that Summer would finally become Mrs. Eric Crosby, Summer Crosby. She smiled as that thought crossed her lips. "Summer Crosby." She liked how it sounded. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure it would jump out of her chest if she did not calm down. She held onto her bouquet of lilies and looked down at her wedding dress. She knew she was trying to distract herself, but knew what was really wrong, she was anxious to see Eric. She had not seen him since earlier that morning, when she left. She hated leaving him, but she knew that from this moment, they would have three whole months to be together.

On queue the wedding march began to play softly in the chapel. Summer's eyes continued to stare at the ground until she paused, she looked up and there he was, looking straight at her, the smile she adored most on his face. He looked so admirably handsome standing there in his uniform. Summer felt her heart jumping out of her chest. So she took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle. She was shaking with anticipation, and Eric winked at her. She laughed a little and took a deep breath.

Summer's eyes never left Eric's as he watched her walk down the aisle, all that she wanted was waiting at the front of the chapel for her. But it didn't matter because all too soon Summer would be his. As she approached him she beamed. Finally she reached him and her eyes made their way back to his and they never left. Summer turned toward the minister and the ceremony began, she could hardly hear or register what the minister was saying as she kept staring at Eric but when she caught the words "Summer…vows" she knew it was her turn to speak.

Summer's heart rate picked up. She was getting terribly nervous. She hadn't told Eric about her vows ahead of time. She wanted to reveal them only now, when the experience was real. "Eric," she began, her voice whispered. She stared up into his eyes. "How can I justify loving you with words?" She took his hand in hers. "If I don't know anything else, I do know this," she said, softly with confidence. "Without you, my soul is broken. You're imbedded into my heart in a way I will never understand. I could suffer through the worst life has to offer but if I'm with you, I'll survive, I'll heal, I'll always find happiness," she said as her voice shook. Tears sprung from her eyes and she kissed Eric's hand and went on. "You'll never be alone. I'll always see the good in you even when you don't. You're my choice, Eric. You give me life, faith, courage, reason. All of the things that have been missing from my life for so long. There is no life without you. You've given me back my heart, taught me to smile again. I need you by my side as the other half of my soul. Forever, Eric." Tears sprang into Summer's eyes as she spoke what lay deep inside her heart, she waited for Eric to speak before the minister asked for the rings and she nodded unveiling the one she had gotten him. Her delicate fingers caressed Eric's hand and placed the ring on his finger. "With this ring, do you take Eric to be your husband, who you will love, honor, and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Summer looked up into Eric's eyes. "I do." she said with a smile.


	6. Baby, slip my dress off

Standing at the alter of the chapel, Eric couldn't take his eyes off Summer, she was absolutely stunning. Not that she wasn't stunning in Eric's before because she was, it was just that he didn't expect her to be all done up like this. It made it feel like this was just as important to her as it was to him. He smiled from ear to ear, as she approached closer and closer with the music leading her to him. It wasn't the wedding that Summer deserved by far, but that wasn't in the cards at the moment. One she would be the center of attention of a whole church though, once he came back from his tour.

Eric hand two rings on him, but only one would be given to her right now. He held it firmly in his left hand, he body turning to face Summer as she stood at the alter with him. He took her right hand in his as the minister began to speak. He couldn't talk his eyes off Summer's and his smile couldn't be washed away. Eric was surprised about the wedding vows, he didn't expect Summer to think about them, he thought she would want to go with the traditional ones. As Summer spoke to him like they were the only two in the chapel, a few tears of joy fell from Eric's eyes. He was melting right there on the stage because Summer made him speechless. He words to him were perfect.

His time had come to say his vows to Summer. Eric was never really good at getting his feelings across with words but he was trying his best with this speech. "Summer Phoenix, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew I was destined to be with you. It's funny how things work out and now hear I am, standing at an alter, finally fulfilling my destiny. There is no one else who ever had my heart besides you. Through thick and thin, we have been though it all and we will over come any obstacle we come across. I am proud to say you will soon be my wife and I will do anything for you." He spoke from the heart, still nervous about if he said anything wrong.

Looking at Summer he gave her another smile as she slipped his wedding band on, it fit perfectly, he wondered how she figured out his ring size. Now it was Eric's turn to make his part official. Slowing repeating the minister, he took her hand and slowly placed the wedding band on Summer's finger as he spoke. "I do." His eyes were still locked on Summer's until the minister told him he could kiss his bride. It was time to make things official as Eric leaned in and kissed Summer's lips softly, still holding her hand, pulling her into him a little.

Tears ran down Summer's cheeks and she knew that after what Eric had said she wasn't the only one crying. The minister finally concluded as Eric slid the ring on her finger and he said he does, Summer knew that they were only a moment away from starting their new life together. Summer smiled and blushed as she heard the minister say, "You may now kiss the bride." Finally Summer grinned as her lips crashed onto his. Her arms wound around Eric's neck as he pushed her closer to him. A small applause rang out from the few witnesses that were there as they pulled apart. Summer leaned her forehead against his.

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you Mr. and Mrs. Eric and Summer Crosby." Summer smiled as she took Eric's hand as they made their way back up the aisle, pausing briefly so that they could have their picture taken. They had a short but sweet ceremony. Their small budget didn't allow for any perks, but they were able to afford a wedding picture. All the extras didn't matter to Summer. All she wanted was to be Eric's wife and have a picture to remember the day by. The picture would be mailed to them the next week.

Summer wrapped her arms around Eric's waist as they continued back up the aisle. Summer looked over at Eric and saw the smile she loved plastered on his face. As they got into a cab. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy to be your wife." She grinned as she caressed his cheek and kissed him again. The cab began to drive off, and their lives together had just begun. Summer was in a daze the entire cab ride back to the hotel. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was finally Eric's wife. When they reached the hotel, Summer snapped out of her daze and cupped Eric's cheek. "You make me so happy." Summer leaned against Eric as he paid the driver, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and walked into the hotel.

As they waited for the elevator, Summer couldn't resist the pull to her wonderful husband's neck. She lifted her lips to his skin and placed light kisses from his neck to his ear. The ding of the elevator's arrival interrupted her advances. She was anxious to get to their hotel room and the number of people exiting the elevator never seemed to end. Summer sighed in frustration as she nuzzled her face into Eric's neck then began to whisper sweet words into his ear.

Unfortunately a group of people had gathered behind them waiting to use the elevator too, so they had to behave the entire ride to their floor. It wasn't easy because all Summer wanted to do was jump her husband's bones, but she survived the torturous ride to their floor and breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped off the elevator. A second after they opened the door to their suite Summer jumped into Eric's awaiting arms, wrapping her legs around him giving him a deep passionate kiss. She didn't care that she was wearing a seven hundred dollar dress, all she wanted was to make love to her husband.

As Eric's lips pulled from Summer's as their first kiss he smiled as they turned to the small audience in the chapel. Eric's hand instantly grabbed hold of Summer's as they headed down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Crosby. Things were going to be different now. But different in a good way. Eric couldn't stop smiling the whole way to the hotel either. They were both so giddy in the cab back and pretty much all over each other with soft sensual kisses. It was what married couples did wasn't it.

Leading Summer back into the hotel and pulled her close to him as they entered the elevator. They had to behave though, no matter how much the both of them wanted to ravish each other right there, they had to be good and proper until they made it to their suite. Finally they were off the elevator and he didn't have to think twice before she was in his arms. Pulling the key card from his trousers he managed to get the door open while being attacked with Summer's kisses. He wasn't complaining. Carrying her into the room, he kicked the door shut with his foot and headed to the bed quickly laying her on it, latching his lips onto her neck.

Summer couldn't wait another minute to make love to her husband. She turned her head to the side and moaned softly as Eric laid her on the bed, resting her head on the pillows and started placing kisses down her neck. Summer wrapped her arms around Eric and leaned up to press her lips to his. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned into a desperate, passionate one. Summer's hands twisted into Eric's hair and she attacked his mouth with her tongue. She needed him and was she helpless to resist.

A few moments later, Summer pulled away gasping for breath. "Baby, slip my dress off." Seeing the desire in Eric's eyes gave Summer the courage to hold his gaze as she smoothed her hands over her body. Once he was done taking off her dress, Summer helped take off his uniform, as much as she loved to see him in it because it was a total turn on right now all she craved was to feel her husband deep inside her so it was just another object that got in the way. Summer kissed her way down his body until she reached his shoes. As much as she loved seeing him in those, she decided it was best to continue without them. She pulled them off one after the other and worked her way up his legs, massaging and kissing as she went. Summer finally made it to the last piece of clothing shielding Eric's magnificent sculpted body from her, his boxers. She slowly slid them off and took in a breath once she looked up at her naked husband. It was so surreal to call him her husband.

Summer looked deep into his blue eyes and saw the want and need burning in them. "Eric, I need you," she pleaded. She pressed her lips to his and moaned and rotated her hips up to his. Summer lifted her head to his shoulder and took a minute to savor the feeling of completeness being connected to him this way. She continued to thrust her hips, begging Eric to continue. Summer kissed his neck and closed her eyes, she wanted to savor the first time making love to her husband.

Eric couldn't seem to get Summer's wedding dress off fast enough. He didn't want to rip it though. He slipped his uniform off with the help of Summer, although it still wasn't nearly fast enough. Both of them, there and naked, finally ready to make this happen. To confirm their marriage, make love as Mr. and Mrs. Crosby. He took a deep breath and climb back on the bed and on top of Summer, kissing up her body and all over her neck. Summer couldn't even begin to imagine how much he needed her. Hearing her whimper for him, he slipped himself inside her slowly, preparing for the absolute best time of his life with the woman he loved. His lips found hers in a passionate fury, finally making her his in every way.

After what seemed like hours of lovemaking and orgasms completely in sync with each others. He was spent, exhausted, ready for his first night in bed with his wife in his arms. He loved Summer so much, he would never be able to describe it right. Remembering what he got her, he gently shook Summer awake. "Don't fall asleep yet baby." He kissed her cheek and climbed out of bed and grabbed his Class A jacket. Reaching into the breast pocket he grabbed the ring he found at the pawn shop, David's ring. He sat on the bed next to Summer. "You know, when I married you, I married you for who you are and I don't want you to ever change. We both lost someone very important to us and I feel like he is always with us." He slowly held out his hand and opened it, revealing David's promise ring. "This ring is a part of you, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to lose his memory for me." Eric couldn't help but get a little choked up about it but he swallowed his tears down. "We both love you Summer, and David will always be a part of you and I wouldn't ever change that for the world."

A frenzy of need overtook her and rhythm was lost to her. Eric took her swiftly then slowly then fiercely then gently. It was wild and raw and hot. So unbelievably hot that Summer felt consumed by the fire of her need, of their need together. When Eric's completion came, Summer felt pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. It was over too soon.


	7. What did I do to deserve you?

When Eric held her against him, Summer savored the closeness they shared. Wrapping her legs around his, Summer rolled onto her side, facing him but maintaining the closeness between them. Their eyes met and Summer released a soft contented sigh then smiled. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of his hand. "It was so beautiful, so perfect." She draped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him, enveloped in his warmth. Soon her eyes began to close as she slowly let herself drift into a soundless sleep.

A moment later she felt Eric gently shake her awake and her arms tightened around him. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his lips brush across her cheek and her eyes darted around the room till they fell on her beloved husband. She smiled when he came back to bed but her eyebrows furrowed into a twist of confusion when she saw a box in his hand. Surely it couldn't have been another ring, he had already spoiled her enough with the first one.

Summer gently sat up leaning her elbow against the mattress as she listened to him. Tears streaked her face but she quickly brushed them aside. They weren't sad tears, Summer was so incredibly moved by Eric's words that she felt chills touch her spine. She stared up at him, her heart was full, her gaze warm and she couldn't deny that she was surrounded by joy and love. She gasped as Eric opened the box which revealed to be David's ring...but how?

"How did you..." Summer's voice cracked as she stared at the ring that sat in the velvet black box. She moved closer to him her eyes shining as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her rosy cheeks as she gracefully took the ring from his hand. "Eric, everything I need is right here by my side. Through it all nobody understands me like you do and you know everything about me this proves it." She held up David's ring before she unhooked her chain and slipped it through before putting back in its rightful place around her neck. "You hold me up when I'm knocked down. And I don't want to do this without you." She was speaking about the journey of life. "My feelings for you drive me crazy, I don't even have to hide my tears, secrets or my fears. I only want to be who I am with you." She tackled him onto his back and kissed his entire face. "What did I do to deserve you?"


End file.
